just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Beretta
Ava Beretta is the protagonist of the Blazing Bullets ''series. She is a girl under the care of her adoptive mother, Charlotte Beretta, and is a citizen residing in the Badlands. Appearance Ava has the appearance to that of an innocent young teenage girl, having long yet slightly messy violet hair that reach up to the back of her hips and having light green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a brown jacket with a white sleeveless t-shirt underneath it. She mostly wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. She also wears a single elbow guard on her right elbow and a pair of knee guards. Personality Cheery and optimistic, Ava can easly be mistaken as a carefree child despite her being a young teenage girl. For a girl of her age, being 13-years old, Ava, while do displaying signs of being naive and uncoordinated with what she does, she has a sense of maturity that gives her an already established understanding of the kind of world she lives in, the kind of people that are around her and what is happening all around her is something she has to accept as a part of reality. Ava acknowledges this but still chooses to roam around her homeland to help people in need, but this often gets her in trouble with the patrolling Gun Blazers who are less than accepting of her meddling in situations that doesn't involve her. She is very often seen with a smile on her face, something she carries even when trying to flee from getting caught in trouble for her meddlings. Ava means well with what she does, but knows that the consequences of these, and more of what will add up to it, will soon catch up to her one day, but embraces the possibility to better prepare herself for it, something that was taught to her by Charlotte. All of what she does are well-intentioned, as she never has no reason to what she does. Her optimism, cheery disposition and strong will are seen as repugnant by others, but to some it is seen as a symbol of hope. Charlotte describes her very behavior as "one of the last reminder of what the world was like" before the Collapse War began. History Ava is an orphan during the Collapse War. Raised by Charlotte who had found her in the ruins of the Star Eye, Ava was told the truth by her that she is adopted. Despite this, Ava still views Charlotte as if she is her real mother, with Charlotte also having taken care of her like she was her own daughter. At young age, Ava was told the terrible truth about the world they live in by Charlotte, who decided to tell her then in order to have her understand their situation better and to keep her from being ignorant of the fact that their world is forever dangerous because of the war. Charlotte had also taught her self-defense techniques, but her parkour prowess was something Ava herself picked up through her wandering around the area and visiting the ruined city. Plot [ To be Added... ] Skills and Equipment 'Custom Ivory Beretta 92FS' Ava's customized handgun made and given to her by Charlotte. 'Combat Knife''' One of Charlotte's old combat knives that she gave to Ava. Relationships [ To be Added... ] Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Blazing Bullets Character